Reference may be had to the following patents which have been uncovered and which has bearing on the disclosure covering door hardware. U.S. Pat. Nos. 297,262; 1,100,820; 1,197,188; 1,277,622; 1,500,169; 1,729,039; 1,760,173; 2,738,297; 2,944,303; 2,986,244; 3,173,383; 3,362,737; 3,434,751; 3,572,794; 3,627,366; 3,633,954.